Additives and sorbents have been added to cigarettes to change the properties of mainstream smoke delivered to a smoker. However, additives within cigarettes can be lost due to environmental losses, such as evaporation, as well as losses caused by sorbents such as absorbents and adsorbents in cigarettes. Additionally, sorbents within cigarettes can negatively impact a cigarette during storage, such as by removing flavor from the cut filler or absorbing or adsorbing additives, causing not only the loss of the taste and additive properties, but also loss of sorption properties caused by the sorption on to surfaces of the sorbents. Thus, there is interest in isolating both additives and sorbents within cigarettes to reduce their interactions within other components of the cigarette, as well as the environment.